Movie Night
by The Candlestick Maker
Summary: Surviving a zombie apocalypse is the least of Fiona's worries on a completely 'platonic' movie night with Imogen Moreno. 'Platonic' may be something of an understatement though.


**Summary:** Surviving a zombie apocalypse is the least of Fiona's worries on a completely 'platonic' movie night with Imogen Moreno. 'Platonic' may be something of an understatement though.

**Fandom: **Degrassi

**Pairing:** Fiona/Imogen

**Movie Night**

"_You know, I think I could survive a zombie apocalypse._"

The words barely register in Fiona's mind over the graphic image of a zombie being smashed to smithereens by a pumpkin catapult projected on the movie screen. It was ridiculous, really – the movie, not Imogen believing that she was fully prepared to face a zombie apocalypse. Wait. No, that was _ridiculous _too.

"A zombie apocalypse?" Fiona says, momentarily diverting her eyes from the screen to the girl sitting next to her, though the sound of another pumpkin meeting its mark makes her cringe. She hated horror movies really, very much, but Imogen loved them. "Really...? You?"

Imogen nods, not taking her eyes off the screen. "I think I'd be quite prepared for it when it happens."

"_When_ it happens?" Fiona ponders aloud. But Imogen doesn't bat an eyelash at the uncertainty surrounding the occurrence of a zombie invasion, instead reaching for the popcorn between them. Her hand misses entirely and grazes Fiona's hand briefly, the sensation making her shiver a little. Just a little.

"Yeah," Imogen mutters, immune to the sensation, that electricity that pulsed through Fiona's hand when they touched. "I have a kit at my house and everything."

A zombie hurls a pumpkin at the protagonist, who is futilely trying to start up his car. Glass from the back window shatters into a million tiny shards.

Fiona breathes out a quiet, "I think it takes more than a kit to survive a zombie invasion."

"Trust me I know what to do -" A hoard of zombies fall atop the car, thrashing on the windows. "In case, they go after me."

"Oh, trust me they'd go after you." It was almost a reflex, saying this. "You're brainy."

When Imogen laughs at that awful joke, she can feel the butterflies flutter in her stomach, having a profound effect and making her head spin. Fiona steadies her trembling hands on the armrests, sighing internally. There's no harm in this, she tries to convince herself. Just because you love her, _and_ she's dating Eli, _and_ he's one of your best friends _and _she's one of your best friends doesn't mean that you can't – Oh, who was she kidding? She couldn't do this -

"Something wrong?" Imogen was always one to catch on fast. "Oh, and pass the peppermint sticks." She whispers, Fiona complies.

"It's nothing." Fiona replies, watching as Imogen breaks off a piece of the candy and pops it into her mouth letting it melt. _No, it's you and me and how I feel about you and me. How I feel when I'm around you, how I think about you. It's not nothing. It's everything._ She swallows the growing lump in her throat. "Just thinking about what little scheme you could possibly have concocted to survive this bloodbath."She directs her attention back to the movie; eyes grudgingly catch a glimpse of the screen.

Why had she agreed to this? Why had she said that she loved horror movies when Imogen had rung her this morning and asked if she wanted to see the newest "Hacker-Slasher-Basher" or whatever this piece of filmography was known as?

Imogen directs her gaze towards her; she shivers. _Butterflies_, that's why.

"First of all, I would wear protective clothing. I mean, who wears a t-shirt and jeans to face a zombie empire? It's reckless practice really…" Fiona smirks at that while absentmindedly, Imogen raises two fingers. "I would either arm or get rid of the civilians so they don't run the risk of being transmogrified by the zombies and simply feeding the army's numbers…"

The bespectacled girl pauses when she realizes that Fiona is staring at her. And it's not because she actually used the word _transmogrified _in a sentence.

"You don't believe me, do you? You don't think I could actually do it, do you?" A little miffed, Imogen asks a question far more similar to an accusation. Her voice, even when angry, was soft and disarming.

"I don't know… I mean, wouldn't you get lonely?" Fiona asks, knowing exactly what she'd love to hear. But of course – and she knows this well – you don't always get everything you love. But when the girl beside her turns, her face so unbearably close that she can feel that peppermint breath on her face – her breathing hitches.

"I'd have you, silly." Imogen answers without blinking.

Fiona rolls her eyes. "And how exactly do you expect _me _to survive a zombie apocalypse?"

"Well," Imogen says, pulling away finally though her pepper mint breath still lingers on Fiona's face. "You'd have me."

Fiona's cheeks burned so furiously in the darkened room that she was certain Imogen could probably see her face turn almost neon if she took her eyes off the movie screen. It was odd really – no, not the fact that Imogen take on zombies and survival or even the fact that she hadn't mentioned Eli since they had arrived at the theatre – that just now, for the briefest second, Imogen Moreno had made her swoon in the middle of a horror movie.

She let out a brief sigh.

If only there were a zombie apocalypse..._right now_...


End file.
